cuaderno de Dibujo
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un nuevo inicio, nuevas vidas, caballeros sin memoria de que fueron alguna vez…una promesa, cumplida, para que la paz no se pierda…caballeros, como humanos normales… Un encuentro, un cuaderno de dibujo y… porque tengo estos recuerdos…?
1. Chapter 1

** Un cuaderno de dibujo **

**Un nuevo inicio, nuevas vidas, caballeros sin memoria de que fueron alguna vez…una promesa, cumplida, para que la paz no se pierda…caballeros, como humanos normales…**

**Un encuentro, un cuaderno de dibujo y… porque tengo estos recuerdos…?**

**Inicio**

Los dorados, los cinco de bronce, Atena y Shion, ahora se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal. La tensión, era palpable. Muchos trataban, de comprender la razón o motivo por el cual se les había convocado a ese lugar. Más de uno tenía un mal presentimiento con eso…y es que, el que se haya convocado a los guerreros de elite y también a los cinco de bronce, más fuertes…era porque algo pasaba y algo no agradable.

Miradas nerviosas y un silencio de entierro, se presentaba hasta que…

Nos podría decir, el motivo de la reunión?-se atrevió a hablar, el caballero de Sagitario, cansado de tanto silencio-

Bueno, lo que les voy a comunicar…-Saori, respiro profundo, para luego posar su mirada, que se torno nerviosa, en el patriarca-Shion, tiene algo importante que comunicarles…-termino de decir, con nerviosismo-

Si y que es lo que…-Milo, curioso por naturaleza, quiso preguntar lo que muchos quisieron hacer, pero fue cortado por la voz del patriarca-

La orden dorada…-Shion, miro a todos con el corazón un tanto adolorido y su mirada lo comenzó a reflejar, lo que todos los dorados notaron-ha llegado el tiempo de que se…-un nudo en la garganta, un grupo de caballeros ansiosos-marchen y que hagan una vida…-esas palabras, resonaron por todo el lugar, haciendo que más de uno se perdiera en sus pensamientos-

Que…?-Seiya, fue el primero en salir del shock, en el cual había sido sumergido a raíz de las últimas palabras de Shion-no puede…-negó rápidamente-no puede, Atena…-Seiya, miro a la diosa, que como respuesta le esquivo la mirada-porque…?-articulo, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar-

Muchos años, han servido a esta orden, arriesgando sus vidas, muriendo y viviendo por Atena…-Shion, sintió que en cualquier momento, rompería a llorar pues le dolía, le dolía hacerle eso a su amigo e hijos-por eso, ella ha decidido…-

Dejarlos a sus suertes…-corto, Seiya, que al igual que los dorados, recién se enteraba de lo que Atena y Shion, estaban haciendo-

No es como lo dices…-Shion, miro con dolor al caballero de Pegaso-Atena, se encargara de…-

De qué?-susurro, Hyoga. Tal vez no les afectaba a ellos, directamente, pero ver que hombres que toda su vida, se dedicaron a pelear por la vida, ahora eran echados como cualquier cosa, le molestaba y más al saber que su maestro era uno de ellos-de enviarlos a un mundo, que jamás conocieron, de votarlos como si de cualquier desperdicio se tratara…?., por favor, ellos han vivido toda su vida para ti…-Hyoga, apretaba sus puños a más no poder, mientras sus ojos dejaban ver lo mucho que le dolía-

Hyoga, es decisión de Atena-Camus, a pesar de todo, mantuvo su mirada gélida- jamás, te cuestionamos algo, y jamás lo haremos, Atena…-con las palabras de Camus, todos y él mismo, pusieron una rodilla al suelo, en pose de sumisión-

Que se haga, lo que desees Atena…-dijeron a coro, los doce dorados-por Atena!-dijeron todos-

…-no, pudo más, lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de Saori-estaré siempre, agradecida, mis amados caballeros-susurro, mientras levantaba a Niké y una luz dorada cubría a todos los dorados y a Shion, que se había arrodillado junto a ellos-eh cumplido…-trece luces doradas, un adiós, memorias perdidas, lagrimas de dolor…los caballeros dorados se habían ido-espero, algún día me perdonen…-sin más Saori, se dejo vencer por el dolor que acunaba en su pecho, y los de bronce, la acompañaron-

Al mismo tiempo en tres lugares distintos…

Hemos cumplido…-tres voces más, de tres deidades, que hacían lo mismo que Atena…dejaban a sus guerreros guardianes-

Porque…?-sollozo Seiya, después de un largo rato, de llorar el alejamiento de los dorados-

Para mantener la paz y no arriesgar sus vidas, Zeus, mi padre…-Saori, comenzó a explicar la razones de su actuar-ordeno, que todos los dioses que habitamos en la tierra, nos desprendamos de nuestros guerreros…-más lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos-

Y qué hay de nosotros…?-pregunto el Pegaso-

Me ayudaran a vigilar, la tierra y a cuidar de los demás…-

Donde están ellos…?-se atrevió a preguntar Shun-

Apolo y Artemisa, se encargaran de darles nuevas vidas…vidas, que ellos creerán que vivieron, que serán desde ahora su realidad…-

Jamás nos recordaran, jamás se recordaran…o reencontraran?-pregunto, Shiryu, con un leve temor de jamás volver a ver a su maestro-

No lo sé…solo les diré, que ellos regresaron a donde nacieron…si, se volverán a reencontrar no lo sé…pero el destino es incierto y caprichoso-Saori, levanto su mirada, como si elevara una plegaria-solo deseo que sean felices…-pensó-ahora, regresemos a Japón…iniciemos, también una nueva vida…-hablo, la diosa, dejando atrás sus lagrimas y alentó a que sus otros cinco caballeros lo hicieran-cuidemos de ellos…-termino de decir con una sonrisa-

**Un año des pues… **

Date prisa, seiya…-gritaba un joven de cabellos verdes- se nos hará tarde!-volvió a gritar al ver que el otro joven, no hacia intento de correr-

Ya voy, Shun…-contesto con cansancio-ah! (Bostezo), que sueño…-se refregó, los ojos y cuando enfoco su mirada se topo con algo o mejor dicho, con alguien que jamás creyó ver-…Aioria…?-se pregunto al ver al castaño claro, caminar con despreocupación por la acera de enfrente-Aioria…-sonrió ampliamente-al notar cómo iba vestido-eres un estudiante…-susurro al ver a donde ingresaba el ex león dorado-UPES-leyó, en el portón-…que vida, llevaran ahora…?-se pregunto, antes de corre directo al colegio-Apolo y Artemisa, se nota que hicieron bien las cosas…-agradeció a su manera a los dioses gemelos-

**PV:Y hola!**

**Ikki: hola…**

**PV: no te saludaba a ti…-le mira mal-**

**Ikki: yo tampoco…-le sonrió triunfal, al ver la mueca de molestia de la autora-**

**PV: qué demonios haces, en Mi cuarto, en Mi casa y en Mi fic…-**

**Ikki: es obvio, no…-contesta con cinismo-**

**PV: me caes mejor, cuando no te apareces…-**

**Ikki: lo mismo digo…-**

**PV: sabes, mejor te ignoro y paso a hablar, con personas que si soporto-**

**Ikki: hablar?...dirás escribir, porque yo no veo que hables…-**

**PV: te odio…u.u***

**Ikki: el sentimiento es mutuo…-**

**PV: alguien, quiere que le regale, un pollo amargo?-**

**Ikki: a quien le dices pollo margado?-**

**PV: al que le cae el gante que se aplaste…-comenta de manera distraída-**

**Ikki: ahora en tiendo porque tu novio, te dejo…-**

**PV: u.u*…el no me dejó, yo lo deje porque es un idiota!, como un avecilla mal hecha que estoy viendo ahora-dice de manera furiosa, mientras mira al fénix**

**Ikki: así…quien Kagaho?-pregunta, haciéndose el desentendido-**

**PV: no, uno que se pasa llorando por una rubia de nombre Esmeralda…-n.n**

**Ikki: así? Qué raro no conozco a nadie…-se sigue haciendo el loco-**

**PV: bueno, ya…cállate! Y déjame, despedirme tranquila…-**

**Ikki: no me calles…!**

**PV: dios, porque no me envías a Mucito…!-mira al cielo de manera dramática-**

**Ikki: aja! … te gusta Mu…-sonrie con malicia-**

**PV: adiós lindas, gracias por leer!-se despide avergonzada, mientras lleva a rastras a Ikki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo amigo…**

Jajajaja…niña de ojos azules…jajajaja…-un joven de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello lila, reía sin parar-jajajaja…-

Mu, ya deja de reírte que no es gracioso…-se quejo, el joven rubio y de ojos azules, que estaba junto a él-

Es que…Jajaja…-se tapo la boca para acallar un poco sus risas-

Ese idiota de Ángelo, ya me las pagara-mascullo, entre dientes el rubio al sentirse humillado por las risas de su amigo-

Es que, no entiendo el por qué de niña de ojos azules…-hablo más calmado, tratando de controlar la risa-jajajaja...-soltó la carcajada no pudiendo contenerla más-

Es que cuando era más pequeño, parecía niña…-una voz llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes-hola…-

Hola, Aioria-saludo el rubio, al otro de ojos verdes-y no, Ángelo ere un idiota y los sigue siendo…-bufo molesto, al recordar cómo le había llamado el peli azul, al verlo entrar al campo universitario-

Jajaja…si, Ángelo es un caso, ni siendo mayor por tres años lo hace más maduro-acepto Aioria-hola, tu eres?- el joven, se había percatado que hace unos minutos que estaba con su amigo el rubio y un pelilila que no conocía, así que decidió presentarse-

Mu **Lamm**, mucho gusto…-se presento de manera educada, el peli lila-

Igual, soy Aioria** Löwe**, capitán del equipo de futbol - se presento el castaño claro de ojos verdes, de manera ególatra –

Y ya vas empezar con eso…-Shaka, miro mal a Aioria, por su falta de humildad-ven Mu, vamos a buscar tu aula…-llamó al pelilila que solo asintió- nos vemos, gato…-se despidió del rubio-

Si nos vemos, niña de ojos azules…-se despidió Aioria, antes de salir corriendo-

Jajajaja…-otra vez una ataque de risa, invadió al ojí verde-jajajaja…-

Por favor, ya para con eso…-Shaka, le miro de manera asesina-esos idiotas…-bufo, antes de continuar con su camino-

Espera!-Mu, paro de reír para seguir a su amigo-y que carrera estudias?-pregunto después de un rato de llevar caminando entre edificio y jardines de la universidad-

Administración y negocios-respondió de manera indiferente, pues aun seguía enojado por las risas-

Oh,…yo estudio Arquitectura-informo a su compañero- ya no te enojes…-pidió, pues su amigo seguía callado-

Como estarías tú, si después de cuatro años, te encuentras con tu amigo y este se la pasa riéndose de los apelativos, que los muy idiotas de sus amigos y conocidos le dicen…?-pregunto, cruzándose de brazos y con una ceja levantada-

Bueno, yo…-Mu, pensó por un momento su respuesta- me reiría, a fin de cuentas…quien, no ha tenido un apelativo?-pregunto a su amigo, que lo miro incrédulo-además, jamás fue mi intención burlarme, solo me hizo gracia…es como si, a mi me dijeran cordero, como me decían en la secundaria y tú te burlaras, sería algo común…-respondió con sinceridad-

Uf...-suspiro con pesar el rubio, si…su amigo de infancia era muy inocente-

Y que tengo por aquí…?-se acercó un peli azul-

Vete a volar, **Krebs**-dijo de manera cortante y molesta Shaka-

Pero mi niña de ojos azules, por que tan molesto?- pregunto de manera burlona-

Ángelo…-llamo, un joven de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color-deja en paz a los niños-pidió, a lo que el otro hizo una mueca de desagrado-

Buen día, Shaka **Jungfrau **y niño que no conozco…-saludo el joven peli celeste-

Hola, soy Mu Lamm mucho gusto-se presento el peli lila-

Lamm, soy Afrodita **Fisch**, encargado del club de botánica…alguna cosa aquí estoy, para ayudar-le dijo de manera Cortez y amigable-y tú, caminando…-le dirigió una mirada fría a su compañero, que simplemente lo ignoro y continuó su camino-discúlpenlo, es un poco tarado…-les susurro a los más jovenes que rieron-

Te escuche!-grito desde la distancia Ángelo-

Entonces, no eres sordo como pensé, solo retardado…-contesto el otro, mientras le seguía-

Son…-Mu, los miro con la cabeza levemente inclina-

Son unos locos, desadaptados…?-le miro, esperando que el otro le diera razón, pero para desgracia del rubio, eso no sucedió-

Son peculiares…-acertó a decir el ojí verde-

Si, supieras…-susurro el rubio-

Se me hace tarde…-Mu, miro el reloj de su muñeca-te veo luego…-se despidió de su amigo, mientras corría rumbo a uno de los edificios-

Y yo que pensaba que no conocía el campus- pensó, el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su edificio-

Hola, eres el amigo de Shaka, cierto?-el que conoció como Camus, al llegar a la ciudad el día de ayer, se sentó junto al pelilila que miraba entretenido el entrenamiento de las porristas-

Si, hola soy Mu Lamm…-contesto sin despegar su vista de las jovencitas-

Y que haces?-pregunto, el joven de cabello aguamarina , que lo veía ver en diferentes ángulos a las jóvenes-

Dibujo…-contestó, antes de concentrarse en su cuaderno de dibujo y comenzar a hacer un motón de garabatos, con un carboncillo-

…-Camus, lo observo por un momento, antes de fijarse en el dibujo a carboncillo que daba por terminado, el ojí verde- es Marín **Adler**, la capitana de las porristas-acertó a decir al ver el dibujo, que era idéntico a la jovencita mencionada-es idéntica…-susurro sorprendido-pero tiene algo…-

Si…?-Mu, miro por un momento su dibujo y luego sonrió-bueno, nos vemos…-se despidió del desconcertado joven de ojos Azules-

Sí, nos vemos…-atino a decir después de salir de su asombro, pues el dibujo era de Marín, lanzando el bastón al aire, con sus cabellos volando, una pierna alanzada, una mano en la cintura y la otra en posición para recibir el bastón – Marín…?, que habrá visto en ella?-se pregunto el joven, para luego mirar fijamente a la joven de cabello rojo, pues la veía tan común como las demás…solo que en ese dibujo, había algo diferente en ella, pero qué?-cuando Aioria, se entere que Marín, tiene un admirador, se va a morir…-susurro al recordar al castaño claro de ojos verdes-

Seguía pensando, en eso que le había hecho notar diferente, pero que era…no entendía, que era lo que ese joven, había resaltado o restado a Marín, pues la imagen era idéntica pero había algo más o menos…-con esos pensamientos, el joven de cabellera aguamarina y ojos azules, detuvo su andar-…y ahora?-sus ojos se concentraron, nuevamente en el joven, que miraba con atención a Milo **Skorpion**, un joven de ojos turquesas y cabello azul, largo y ondulado. Y al igual que hace unos momentos, el joven garabateo en su cuaderno y sonrió-mmmm…-curioso, algo que jamás aceptaría, el joven Camus **Kelch**, se acerco a la mesa, lugar donde estaba el joven, y averiguar qué era lo que hacía ahora-hola Lamm, me puedo sentar?-pregunto, mientras dejaba la fuente, de alimentos, en la mesa de la cafetería, lugar donde se encontraban ahora-

Hola, Kelch, claro siéntate…-acepto, mientras le sonreía-

Y que haces?-pregunto, con curiosidad-

Dibujo…-respondió, sin un ápice de intención de querer guardar eso en secreto-

Oh, me dejas ver lo que dibujas?-pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa-

Claro…-con esa respuesta le tendió, el cuaderno de dibujo-

Es Skorpion-informo al otro, mientras sus ojos se paseaban en la imagen que estaba grabada en el cuaderno, había algo diferente en ese dibujo…y que era, eso? … ni idea solo, sabía que eso jamás lo había notado en su mejor amigo, Milo-

Mmmm…pues supongo, la verdad no lo conozco-acertó a decir-

Y porque lo dibujaste?-pregunto, con la ceja levantada-

Me gusta…-respondió con sinceridad, descolocando al joven Camus-

Qué?-pregunto, con un leve escalofrió y no es que fuera Homofóbico, lo que pasaba era que le había tomado por sorpresa la confesión de ese chico nuevo-

Que me llamo la atención, al igual que la jovencita de cabello rojo…-explico sin más, trayendo alivio al ojí azul-

Entiendo…-suspiro-pensé que eras…-pensó para sí-

Camus, donde estabas…?-la voz molesta y a la vez algo infantil de Milo, llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes-hola…-saludo al joven de cabellera lila, que lo miraba curioso-Milo Skorpion, capitán del equipo de básquet de la UPES- se presento, en tono normal y serio-

Hola, mucho gusto, soy Mu Lamm-se presento con una inclinación de cabeza, de manera educada-

Y que…?-pregunto al otro joven-

Que, Milo, no ves que estoy almorzando…-contesto con un ápice de molestia el de cabello aguamarina-

Te acompaño entonces…-para molestia de uno y desconcierto del otro, Milo se sentó con bandeja en mano-y que no comes?-le preguntó esta vez al de cabellos lilas-

No como nada que no esté cocinado en mi casa-respondió, a la pegunta del peli azul-

La comida no es tan sabrosa, pero sirve para llenar el estomago…-cometo, el ojí turquesa-

Hola, hola…-el cometario de degustación de Milo, fue cortada por la voz cantarina de Aioria, que llegaba con fuente en mano- oigan, como me dejan solo?-pregunto con molestia, mientras miraba a Camus y Milo-

Gato…-Saludo Milo, sin darle importancia al anterior cometario-tenemos invitado…-agrego mirando al pelilila-

Ya lo conozco, hola Mu…-saludo con despreocupación-

Hola, Löwe- saludo educado-

Llámame por mi nombre…-indico el castaño-

Si, así gusta…-acepto de manera cortes el pelilila-

Y también de tú, no soy viejo para que me trates de usted…-agrego-

Es que…-Mu, iba a comenzar a dar sus razones, para dirigirse así, cuando Milo, hizo notar algo-

Y donde está la niña de ojos azules?-pregunto, para risa de Aioria y una mini sonrisa de Camus-

Milo, vuelve a decirme así y no vez otro amanecer…-una voz molesta y un aura roja y negra, se formo tras Milo-

Cuando, llegaste?-pregunto, con falso susto el Skorpion, mientras se giraba pera encontrase de cara con el rubio, Shaka-

Para tu mala suerte, justo para escucharte nombrarme así…-el rubio se sentó, en el ultimo asiento vacío, deposito su bandeja del almuerzo y asesino con la mirada a Milo y Aioria-Camus, Mu…-saludo a los otros dos-

Que humor el tuyo…-Milo, le regalo una sonrisa burlona-que pasó?...

Déjame en paz, Milo…-contesto seco el rubio de ojos azules-tengo suficiente con las burlas de DM, para que tú te le sumes…-con eso, clavo el tenedor en un trozo de carne, de tal manera que la pobre quedo hecha un anticucho-estoy arto de que me digan niña…-mascullo, antes de clavar de manera violenta el tenedor, en otra carne-idiota…imbécil…-seguía insultando a Krebs-

Ya deja ese humor…-Aioria, trato de calmarlo, pero la mirada que el rubio le dirigió le quitaron todas las ganas-

Aioria, dime, como estarías tú si media UPES, insinúa que eres Gay y para el colmo en lugar, de que TUS AMIGOS, te defienda, apoyan para que eso pase con sus chistes y apelativos, eh?-le dijo de manera brusca-suficiente tuve, con que el profesor de derecho comercial sea Gay e ir a su oficina sin saberlo y que media facultad de ciencias políticas, creyera cosas que no son y luego ustedes…- Shaka, estaba al borde de un colapso-solo déjenme en paz…-suspiro con pesar, cerro sus ojos y se froto las sienes, buscando calmarse-

Que molestia…-se quejo, Milo- oye, come…que me da cosas comer y que otro no lo haga…-le hablo ahora al pelilila, ignorando el mal humor del rubio de cabellos largos, así como también cambiando de tema-

Es que…-Mu, estaba por contestar, cuando una mujer Rubia de ojos lilas, que vestía de manera elegante entro en la cafetería llamando la atención de todos-mamá…-susurro, al ver a la rubia-

Señora, Yuzu…-Shaka, levanto la mirada, al no escuchar hablar a sus compañeros, pues eso era raro y se encontró con la imagen de la rubia-

La conocen?-preguntaron, los otros tres, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en la mujer que miraba en todas las direcciones, hasta que giro en sus dirección y sonrió-

Mu, hijo…-con esas palabras, se acerco a la mesa de los cinco jóvenes y luego al joven, de cabellos lilas, que le sonreía de manera leve-

Madre-saludo, educado-que haces por aquí?-pregunto-

No, contestabas el celular y no llegabas, así que vine a buscarte y cuando fui a ver al rector, este me dijo que hoy, debías buscar un club al cual pertenecer, así que por eso aun estabas por las instalaciones así que vine, con esto…-explico para luego entregarle un deposito-no te ibas a quedar sin comer…-termino de decir, para sorpresa de todos los de la cafetería, que escuchaban atentos, y para sus compañeros de mesa-

Gracias, mamá…-agradeció con una linda sonrisa-pero no era necesario ya iba…-

Nada de eso…-corto, mientras veía a los demás jóvenes-hola niños, soy Yuzuriha de Lamm-se presento, ante los cuatro chicos- Shakis…?-concentro su mirada en Shaka-pero, mira cómo pasa el tiempo…-sonrió al rubio, que se ruborizo por la atención de sus amigos y madre de su amigo-aun recuerdo cuando eras pequeño…-sonrío al recordar cuando conoció al rubio- te confundí con una niña…-termino de decir, para desgracia de rubio y para diversión de los demás, que hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reír-

Hola, señora Yuzu…-su voz, sonaba calma, hasta la sonrisa que le regalo pero para que lo conocían bien, Shaka, estaba molesto, no… furioso-me alegra verla después de cuanto…?-

Si, el tiempo vuela…-la joven, señora miro su muñeca y luego una expresión de sorpresa se pinto en su bello rostro-pero mira que tarde es…bueno, mi vida, te veo luego, que se me hace tarde y estoy segura que tu papá ha de estar que me busca para almorzar…-con esas palabras de información exagera, la rubia se fue como llego-

Jajajaja…-sin más, los jóvenes de la mesa comenzaron a reír sin parar, para molestia del rubio y vergüenza ajena del pelilila-niña…Jajaja…-Aioria y Milo, parecía que en cualquier momento morían, mientras Camus, reía sí, pero de forma más recatada-

Son un grupo de idiotas…!-el rubio, se levanto de su lugar y salió hecho una furia-

Se enojo…-Aioria y Milo, pararon de reír-jajajaja…-si la seriedad les duro poco-

Uf…mamá…-pensó, Mu, antes de ir tras su amigo, tendría que disculparse por las burlas que fueran causadas por su madre-

Shaka, disculpa…-dijeron a coro los tres jóvenes, que habían alcanzado al rubio y pelilila a la salida de la universidad-

Si lo sé…-Shaka, les miro mal- ya me voy a mi casa se me hace tarde, nos vamos?-pregunto a Mu, quien asintió-mañana los veo…-se despido a un molesto-

Hasta luego…-Mu, se despidió cortes-

Les dije que Shaka, seguía molesto…-Camus, se cruzo de brazos-creo que se pasaron esta vez…-les miro mal a los otros dos-

Ya, cubo que tu también te reíste, además suficiente tengo con la regañada que nos hecho, Marín…-Milo, tomo su mochila y se puso en marcha-

Cierto…-Aioria, tenía la mejilla roja-como no me di cuenta de que Marín, estaba cerca…?-se pregunto antes de seguir a Milo-

Par de idiotas…-Camus, negó y siguió a sus dos amigos-que imagen le dimos al nuevo…-pensó con vergüenza-

**Apellidos de los dorados:**

**Lamm: cordero en alemán**

**Löwe:**

**León en alemán**

**Krebs: cangrejo en alemán **

**Jungfrau: virgen en alemán**

**Fisch: pez en alemán **

**Adler: águila en alemán**

**Kelch: cáliz en alemán**

**Skorpion: escorpión en alemán **

**Y aquí la segunda parte del fic…**

**Tal vez muchas(os), se preguntaran…qué demonios hace Yuzuriha, aquí, si se supone que solo tenían que estar los dorados y demás caballeros de esta era…la respuesta, viene a ser un poco compleja, pero ahí va…**

**Es sabido o bueno para algunos, que al morir nuestras almas van para do lugares, infierno y cielo, según el cristianismo, pero también existe la creencia de que al morir, nuestras almas son purificadas y también se les borra todo recuerdo de su vida pasada y así se puede volver a usar el alma…Esa creencia, es en la que me base para reusar personajes de los otros saint seiya, así que en este fic, Yuzuriha, así como otros personajes aparecerán, pero como personajes nuevos y sin recuerdo de lo que antes eran. Con respecto a la apariencia de estos, pues…aplicare lo que dice mi hermano…Apolo y Artemisa, no tuvieron más moldes así que usaron los mismos que usaron para crearlos en the lost canvas…Jajaja…**

**Espero si me hayan entendido (acepto, que no se explicarme muy bien a veces…jajaja)…besos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué Buenos, Guardianes?**

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, parecía que ellos estaban bien…eso era algo por lo que ahora, debía estar alegre.

Seiya-la voz de Shun, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, una realidad que si era sincero, no era como la había imaginado. Al inicio, si tuvo problemas, graves, si ha de ser sinceros, pero con paciencia y la ayuda económica de Saori, pudo ponerse al nivel académico, de los jóvenes de su edad. A diferencia de Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, Ikki y él fueron los que más problemas tuvieron para adecuarse a la vida de un estudiante-

Que pasa Shun…?-le brindo una sonrisa, sincera, de las que últimamente no aparecían en su rostro, pues a pesar de todo aun se sentía triste por haber dejado atrás todo y a todos-

Te veo muy sonriente…-Shun, para sus adentros se sintió satisfecho de ver a seiya, de esa manera, pero también le invadía la curiosidad por saber que era lo que había causado, que el ex Pegaso sonriera-

Y eso es algo malo?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia-

No, pero…-iba a contestar a la cuestión de su amigo, cuando la puerta del aula en la cual ambos estudiaban, se abrió-

Buenas noches, jóvenes Kido-una voz molesta, se dejo escuchar tras los dos jóvenes, haciendo que ambo pegaran un brinquito-

Buen día…-saludo, Shun con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Hola-a diferencia del ex Andrómeda, el Pegaso contesto como si nada pasara, haciendo que una vena saltona, se mostrara en la frente de maestro-

Si no quieren, pasar todo el día en el pasillo, es mejor que muevan sus pies y entren de una vez-ordeno con molestia el maestro, mientras daba un paso al costado y dejaba espacio para que los jóvenes pasaran- una tardanza más y los regreso-termino de decir, cerrando la puerta de golpe-

…

Haber, haber…me estás diciendo que viste a Aioria, entrando a la UPES-Hyoga, no se creía lo que Seiya, les decía-

Si, cuantas veces, quieres que lo repita-se cruzo de brazos, ya molesto el Pegaso por la falta de credibilidad que tenia para sus compañeros-

No…-Shiryu, que parecía más interesado en la portátil que en sus compañeros, susurro ganándose la atención de los otros tres-

Qué pasa?-Shun, asomo la cabeza y observo lo que tenía tan concentrado al ex caballero del dragón-los puntitos…-exclamo, con sorpresa al ver, que un grupo de puntitos dorados y plateados estaban en una misma área-pero…-

Qué?!-pregunto en un grito, seiya al no entender de que hablaban ese par-

Los dorados y uno que otro de plata, están cerca-explico de forma calmada el dragón, ignorando el hecho de que media concurrencia de la cafetería del colegio, los miraba como bichos raros-

Eso significa que…-Hyoga, sin miramiento alguno, le arrebato la PC, al dragón-mi maestro…pero cuando?-se pregunto a sí mismo, al ubicar el puntito, en el mapamundi, que era la representación de su maestro-

Hace un dos semanas, exactamente-como siempre, para no perder la costumbre, Ikki, haciendo su aparición de la nada, vistiendo el uniforme de la institución-que grandes guardianes-agrego de manera burlona y sarcástica, ganándose un mirada de molestia por parte de los otros, excepto Shun-

Ay, si tú…-seiya, le saco la lengua de manera infantil-haber, tú, gran Ikki-empezó de manera burlona- desde cuando Mu y Shion, están pisando tierras griegas?-pregunto de manera inquisitiva-

Desde ayer, a las 10 de la mañana con 20 minutos y 3 segundos exactos-contesto el ex fénix, con superioridad, para molestia del Pegaso-

Se nota que no tienes vida…-murmuro por lo bajo, Hyoga, pero para su mala suerte el fénix, lo había oído-

El que ustedes sean un grupo de desadaptados, irresponsables, no significa que yo lo sea…-dijo, para desaparecer como siempre-

Saori, no va a matar…-expreso con pesar el ex Pegaso-

…

Miren ahí…-seiya, recibió un codazo en el estomago, cortesía de Hyoga, por andar de evidente en una tarea de espionaje, a dos jóvenes que salían de la UPES-

Auch, que te pasa!-exigió una explicación al cisne, que como respuesta le indico con el dedo, que callara y que mirar, el lugar que Shiryu, había indicado-

Son…-los cuatro jóvenes, se quedaron sorprendidos al reconocer a los dos jóvenes-pero, el seño Shaka, no estaba en la India?-pregunto, en un tono de voz por demás audible, el ex Pegaso, ganándose una mirada asesina de los otros tres, al notar que el nombrado se giraba en su dirección-

Por poco…-suspiro con alivio, al ver como los otros continuaban su camino-podrías cerrar tu boca!-le reprendió el cisne-por poco y nos descubren…-

Perdón, no lo vuelvo a ser…-se disculpó, el moreno-

Atena, porque…?-el cisne, de manera dramática levanto las manos al cielo-

Cállate, Hyoga!-Seiya, se abalanzo sobre el cisne y así empezaron una pela-

Dame paciencia…-pidió en un susurro Shiryu, mientras Shun trataba de separar al seiya y Hyoga-ya!-grito, asustando al par de pleitistas- compórtense par de descerebrados, que tenemos que averiguar desde cuando están aquí los dorados y quienes!- les rugió, para espanto de cisne y Pegaso, que solo asintieron-andando!- ordeno-

…

Esos cuatro niños, me pareció haberlos visto…pero donde- Mu, trataba de recordar, de donde había visto a eso niños que estaban en el callejón-

Estas bien?-pregunto el rubio, que hace unos minutos había notado que su amigo, está perdido en sus pensamientos-

Eh?, disculpa, decías…?-Mu, no sabía no de que estaba hablando su amigo o que es lo que le había dicho-

Que, si estás bien? …- repitió la pregunta-

Eh, sí…solo pensaba-acertó a decir con un leve sonrojo, por la vergüenza de haber estado distraído-

Se nota…-sonrió, Shaka- aun no lo acabas?-pregunto de la nada, el rubio, haciendo que el pelilila le mirara curioso, pues no entendía a que se refería- tu cuaderno de dibujo…-explico, al notar la desorientación del peli lila-

No, aun no…-respondió, mientras le tendía el dichoso cuaderno-…-

…-Shaka, comenzó a pasar las hojas, observando los dibujos, algunos ya los había visto y otros recientes, parando en uno de ellos-ella…-observo detenidamente, la imagen de una peli lila que vestía uniforme y sostenía un maletín en la manos y junto a ese dibujo en la parte superior una…armadura?-

La vi, una vez cuando estaba en Japón con mi padre y por alguna extraña razón la dibuje-explico, al ver a su amigo tan concentrado en ese dibujo-

Y esto?-señalo, lo que era el dibujo de una armadura-

Eso…pues, solo lo dibuje por…-Mu, medito su respuesta, pues aunque la razón era que él, la había imaginado o recordado, la verdad ya no lo sabía, con esa armadura, eso no le diría a su amigo, pues pensaría que estaba loco- no lo recuerdo-concluyo-

Ay algo que…-Shaka, miro y remiro a la peli lila y la armadura, como si tratara de buscar una relación entre ambas-…desde cuando dibujas a personas?-pregunto, después de un momento-

Hace tres años…aproximadamente-hizo memoria-empecé con ella-le señalo el dibujo de la pelilila- y después se me hizo un pasa tiempo común, pero no dibujo a cualquiera…tiene que ser alguien que…-no sabía cómo explicar, aquello que le motivaba a dibujar a esas personas y a esas extrañas armaduras como aditamento y más aun no saber, porque todos le daban la sensación de que los conocía desde antes-

Que, qué?-insistió el rubio, al ver a su amigo, sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos-

Nada, solo se me da dibujarlos-concluyo, para duda del rubio-

Si tú lo dices-acepto, mientras retomaban la marcha-

…

Shiryu!-una suave voz, atrajo la atención del peli negro y compañía-

Shunrei, que haces…-no termino de hablar, para cuando la peli negra le lanzo una mirada molesta-

Me dijiste que iríamos juntos…-se cruzo de brazos-

Cierto…-Shiryu, se golpeo mentalmente por la falta de memoria-lo olvide, disculpa…-

Eres un tonto…!-la peli negra se giro y abandono el lugar-

Se molesto?-y ahí va seiya, con sus preguntas idiotas-

No, lo que pasa es que recordó que se le olvido algo…-dejo de manera sarcástica, el rubio-

Y después se queja de Shiryu…-seiya, negó-

Si, está comprobado, seiya no puede ser más idiotas…-

Porque no es más grande…-completo Shun, riendo-

Dame esos cinco…-le celebro Hyoga a Shun, chocando palmas-

…

**Antes de que alguien diga:**

**Oye!, como haces eso…de poner a los dorados en la universidad y a Marín también!, si ellos son mayores! …**

**Pues verán para este fic, voy a jugar con las edades de todos los personajes de Saint seiya y así adecuarlos al contexto. Espero me comprendan, pues es algo necesario que tengo que hacer.**

...

**Y hola!**

**Como están?, espero bien porque yo estoy Feliz! Aprobé mi último examen de Francés! … Jajaja… ahora, no hay nada que me pueda arruinar la felicidad!**

**Voz: hola!-**

**PV: maldición!, no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Ikki?!-**

**Ikki: para tu desgracia, no!-**

**PV: sabes, hagas lo que hagas no me arruinaras el día y mucho menos mi felicidad…-**

**Ikki: a si?-**

**PV: si!-**

**Ikki: bueno, no te molestare solo por hoy…-para sorpresa de PV, el Fénix se va-**

**PV: milagro!, se acerca el fin del Mundo!-grita de manera dramática-**

**Ikki: ya ves y luego dices porque te xxx (palabra censurada)-**

**PV: esa boca de caramelo…-se saca los algodones de sus oídos-le diré a mi mami, que te lave esa boca…-**

**Ikki: aja, como si tú no hablaras así…-¬.¬-**

**PV: jamás soy santa de la devoción de todos- una aureola la corona-**

**Ikki: si tú eres santa, yo soy tranquilo…-**

**PV: bueno, ya…-le saca la lengua- vamos, que me espera mi recompensa por mis estudios!-*.*-**

**Ikki: estudios?!...ja…-Ikki, es arrastrado por algo siniestro-**

**PV: Ikki, Ikki, donde estas?-finge preocupación-jajajaja…nos vemos!-ríe y se despide de las lectoras**

**Ikki: leemos! -Grita desde la distancia, mientras aun es arrastrado por ese ser-**

**PV: Pelusa llévatelo!-ordena a una perra, pastor ingles-ahora sí, no leemos!-**


End file.
